


silk

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Dresses, Feminine Brock, Gen, I don't know what to tag this as, Makeup, and he's a cutie, brock likes to wear dresses, but there can be terrorknuckel if you squint, theres no real pairings in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time a dress majorly captures his attention happens when he's at work.</p><p>It probably isn't the best time for it, but it happens anyway and his eyes stay glued to the silk dress the whole time he helps move the heavy ivory piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was thanks to madkingpancake on tumblr!
> 
> "Hear me out, Brock wearing dresses and skirts, and Brock just whenever he can playing with makeup.  
> Brock being Feminine."

The first time a dress majorly captures his attention happens when he's at work.

It probably isn't the best time for it, but it happens anyway and his eyes stay glued to the silk dress the whole time he helps move the heavy ivory piano. It's pink -or if you need to get technical, salmon- with a v neck cut and only one long draped sleeve. The first thought in his mind isn't about the lady of the house wearing it, but him instead and he wonders how the silk would feel against his skin.

The thought is so intrusive in his mind that his grip on the piano slips a little and Brock has to quickly catch it before it falls.

\---

The second time it happens, he's alone at home surfing the internet for no real reason. It's just a random photo of Scarlett Johansson in a gorgeous red formal gown but Brock is instantly jealous.

It's been a few weeks since his last interest in fashion and Moo wonders whether this is going to become a common occurrence with every dress he sees. It's not a scary as the thought is meant to be, rather it just makes him annoyed.

Why can't he wear a dress? Who says he can't? What does it fucking matter if he wants to wear a skirt in summer instead of jeans. Who is actually going to stop him?

He feels himself getting excited, but its short lived when Brock realizes that there's probably no dresses that would actually fit him and ordering custom dresses are probably way to expensive for his bank account.

He makes sure to close the tab of Scarlett a lot more forcefully that usual.

\---

They all have their places in his apartment.

The dresses are shoved into a box that's hidden in the very back of his closet. His makeup is stashed underneath the sink, on the bottom shelf hidden behind the U pipe. The skirts are in a black garbage bag stuffed in the attic, since it's winter right now and Brock would really appreciate it if his girlfriend doesn't find them. There's no way she'd believe him if he told her they're his and that he's not cheating on her.

So yeah, all of his 'secrets' have their own places in his home and that's how Brock hopes it stays.

\---

When she leaves him for the last time, the first thing Moo does is hang his dresses up in his closet, move his makeup to sit on top of the bathroom counter and fold his skirts to put in his chest of drawers.

\---

Lately, he's been kinda glad that he doesn't use facecam when he records with the guys. All because it allows him to sit there- at his desk- in his short blue summer dress with matching blue makeup. It took ages for him to learn how to properly apply makeup, and after many smudges and injuries he kinda does want to show it off to someone.

His problem is though, is that he has no idea how his friends would react if he told them, would they insult him? Call him rude words and refuse to talk to him again? Would they laugh at him and constantly treat him like a joke? Or would they not care and treat him like normal.

It's an anxiety inducing question to ponder, and as much as Moo wants to just tell them and get it off his chest, he waits. He waits because while this is normal for him now, it wont be for them and that's the biggest problem.

He ponders the question as he sets up his recording software, making sure his audio is working and the game is actually being recorded before he absentmindedly clicks the accept video call option for the group Skype call. He doesn't realize his mistake at first, just happily hums under his breath and fiddles with the necklace around his neck.

It's only when Mini speaks that he realizes that something wrong.

"What the fuck?" Tyler bursts out. 

"Brock, a-are you wear a fucking dress?" he stutters out and the words make Brock's stomach drop.

He's not quite sure what to do. Does he answer, play it off as a joke and hope they believe him or does he just leave. Quit everything and shut down his computer for a week, find some other people to record with.

He could also tell them all the truth, but he feels like a deer in the headlights and this is nothing like how he wanted it to happen.

It's a few seconds of complete silence before he responses, eyes wide he quickly shuts of his web cam and tosses his headphones away as he pushes himself out of his chair. He can hear himself chanting "no" under his breath repeatedly and he can't seem to stop himself.

There's no way out of this now, he's going to have to go back and explain himself and he doesn't have it in himself to play it off as a joke. He's gonna tell them the truth and hope to god they accept it.

Brock's shaking slightly as he moves to sit back in his chair, he can hear their voices talking as he puts the headphones back on and then everything becomes silent again. With his fingers absentmindedly rubbing against the fabric of his dress, Brock takes a deep breath and speaks, "So... I-I. I don't know what- how..."

Evan interrupts him, but his voice is quiet and low, "It's okay Moo, we just wanna understand why,"

"Yeah dude, why the hell are you wearing a dress? Was it a dare?" Delirious questions, and Brock would love to huff out a quiet laugh but he can barely talk with the lump that's currently in his throat.

"Not dare, no. Um, It's just... I like wearing dresses. They're a lot more comfortable when its summer and man are they gorgeous. It's stupid to believe that just cause I'm a man that I can't wear makeup and be feminine," he explains, hoping that he put his thoughts into words correctly, "Plus they make me feel pretty and it's fun to twirl in them,"

"Oh," Mini replies, "well that's cool. So do you like, have a tonne of dresses or is that your only one?"

"Dude, not to be rude or anything, but isn't it weird? Do you wear them out in public or just around the house?" Tyler added, his voice sounding genuine and Brock was glad he wasn't playing him.

"Turn your camera back on, you douche. I didn't get a good a look at you before you freaked out," Basically complained, his webcam was on and Brock felt as if he was staring directly at him.

"I did, he looked cute in his dress," Terroriser said, and Moo was glad his webcam was off or they all would have been able to see him blush at the compliment.

He takes another deep breath before turning on the camera, but this time it's not from fear, it's from happiness. It takes them all an hour before they get back to playing games, instead his friends prefer to watch him twirl in his dress and model all of the other ones he's acquired over time.

When they ask him what made him want to start wearing dresses, Brock just laughs and tells them it was all thanks to silk.


End file.
